1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video signal processing apparatuses and video signal processing methods and is applicable to, for example, generation of drive signals for liquid crystal display panels. The present invention enables display of video signals with a high resolution in accordance with various characteristics of display apparatuses by setting the number of signals to be output as an output video signal in accordance with a display unit so that the clock frequency of each signal is less than or equal to a clock frequency that can be processed by the display unit, dividing an input video signal into the set number of signals to be output as the output video signal, and driving areas of the display unit using the associated signals as the output video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In format conversion of video signals, the frame rate has been increased or decreased using an upconverter or a downconverter, respectively, in order to enhance the image quality. Various schemes for signal processing using such an upconverter have been proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-104095.
In addition, a method for preventing tearing in displaying a moving image on a large screen using a plurality of liquid crystal display panels is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-222634.
It is conceivable that, in the future, video-signal display apparatuses with variously different characteristics will be produced. Accordingly, in the field of video signal processing, it becomes desirable that video signals be displayed with a high resolution in accordance with various characteristics of these display apparatuses.